


Sandwich

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [20]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Kissing, M/M, SePTXCC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch is sandwiched between Alex and Scott.





	Sandwich

Scott assured him so many times that this was okay, that he was wanted here, _right_ here, sandwiched in between them, but it still feels to Mitch like he’s intruding. What he really needs is Alex’s approval, Alex’s assurances, and he hasn’t gotten that. He’s gotten kisses, deep and breathtaking, overwhelming because it’s so new for them, and he’s gotten Alex’s hands roaming all over his body, his bare chest and up between his shoulder blades, wedged tight to his skin between Mitch’s back and Scott’s front. But for all Alex’s physical affection, he hasn’t spoken much at all, and it’s making Mitch nervous and quietly hopeful.

Scott mumbles against Mitch’s shoulder, his lips sliding easily across Mitch’s sweat-slick skin. Mitch doesn’t know what he’s saying. He can’t make out actual words over the thrum of energy and endorphins racing through his body.

Apparently Alex can understand him, though, because Alex responds. He leans back, just slightly, allowing a fresh breath of air between them, and he takes Mitch’s face in both of his huge hands. Scott’s hands, just as giant, just as strong, slide up under Mitch’s arms, around to the front of his chest. He holds Mitch tightly, holds their bodies together while Alex directs Mitch to look up.

Mitch is breathless again from the sight, from the feel of these two men manipulating his body. He feels so small between them and his knees are weak, but it’s impossible for him to fall, because they’re holding him, their bodies together keep him upright. Alex leans in again and kisses him, and Mitch sags in Scott’s arms, melting back against him.

Alex lets him go and Mitch rolls his head to the side, gasping for air. Scott and Alex kiss over Mitch’s shoulder. He can hear it, and he doesn’t really want to open his eyes to see. He can _feel_ it, how close they are and the quiet whispers of their shared breath so close to his ear.

Mitch blinks his eyes open and stares out at the middle distance, unseeing. He reaches forward with one hand, clawing at Alex’s firm shoulder, and reaches backward with the other to clutch Scott’s hip. The two of them are locked together around him, all knotted up with Mitch in the middle, and from here, with their two heartbeats thundering through his own body, he can almost believe it’s what they both want.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
